


Not Just For The Girls

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri likes having Jan sit in his lap. Jan/Juri fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just For The Girls

It's really ridiculous, really fucking ridiculous how much Juri needs Jan. Not emotionally, not words whispered into his ear or fucked up love notes. No, Juri needs Jan physically, right there beside him, some part of them, any part of them touching just to know that Jan wants him, maybe not needs him, but certainly wants him there.

Juri loves having Jan sit in his lap. It never goes over well with their band mates, Linke or Timo always making fun of Jan for the girly arrangement. Neither one is aware that it's Juri who tugs Jan back into his lap, pulling him from the arm of the couch or chair that Jan likes to sit on to make himself taller, even if it's only for a couple of minutes. Jan really likes those damn arms, really likes anything that makes him seem bigger. It makes Juri wonder why Jan was attracted to him in the first place if Jan cares so much about his height. You simply can't _get_ much taller than Juri in the normal human spectrum of height. But Jan chose him anyway and they are together now, and Juri just can't get over how much he enjoys Jan in his lap.

It is a complete sensory experience: he can feel Jan's slight weight, his legs, ass, and back pressed right up to Juri; he can smell the whiff of smoke and deodorant that cling to Jan at all times, whether he's showered or not, sometimes mixed with the vinyl of the records Jan scratches; he can hear Jan's breathing and his voice with the tiniest hint of a lisp when Jan is tired or sleepy. Most of all, though, he can wrap his arms around Jan's waist and press his cheek to the back of Jan's shoulder, their body heat building between them and their distinct scents mixing like they are meant to be joined, and then they are just together on so many levels that Juri can't even explain to himself.

Juri knows it is really stupid and so insanely girly but he cannot make himself care because he is so obsessed and entranced by this little man that every second of togetherness, because they can't ever have time alone, not with the band they're in, is worth letting Jan get angry and annoyed at Timo or Linke. Juri just sits there, smiling lazily while hiding the fact that he is clinging to Jan with more neediness than Juri wants to admit, and lets him fend their band mates off without his help. It brings an intense thrill to Juri that Jan understands without words - because Juri certainly has never come out and told him- how much Juri wants to be close to him and that Jan accepts that and lets everyone else think that he is the one being cute and snuggly when it is Juri whose face is pressed into his neck, when it is Juri who tightens his hold on Jan, when it is Juri who is doing everything and Jan is simply playing along because he likes Juri enough to do so.


End file.
